


How Did We Get Here

by attemptatsarcasm



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, Vanya gets a girlfriend, because of course she does
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attemptatsarcasm/pseuds/attemptatsarcasm
Summary: 23 year old Vanya Hargreeves has been free of the Umbrela Academy for a few years, though she spends nearly all of her energy repressing her experiences. The distance between her and the rest of the world has never felt larger until she meets Camille.Vanya struggles to develop her first romantic relationship while trying to manage her feelings about her family and her past.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Happy Twenty-Third](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/462245) by Amelia Swedeen. 



It felt like an accident that they even met. Since Vanya had finally followed in her siblings’ footsteps and moved away from her father, she spent all of her time in one of two places: her bed and the Icarus Theatre. The only people she knew, the only people she spoke to were from one or the other, and truthfully, she was the only one who spent time in her bed.

She was always so quiet, so lonely. She lived her life like she was invisible to everyone. Yet somehow, they met.

Vanya was rushing to get to rehearsal, late because it was harder than usual to get out of bed in the morning. As she ran, she glanced down for just a second to ensure her sheet music was tucked into the front pocket of her violin case and they collided. She swears she didn’t see anyone in front of her when she looked down, but in that split second, they collided.

Vanya’s sheet music tumbled out of the open zipper, and the bag in the other woman’s hand fell to the ground.

“Oh. Jesus, I am so sorry.” Vanya gasped desperately as she stooped to gather the spilled papers before they blew away.

“Don’t worry about it.” The woman laughed, as she snatched a stray page out of the air just before it made its escape. She passed it back to a very red Vanya.

“Hey,” She said as Vanya gently took the paper back, avoiding eye contact like it was poison, “Really, it’s ok. It was totally my fault. Honestly.”

“I’m sorry.” Vanya mumbled again, shoving the papers back into the pocket, crumpling several of them in her haste.

“Jesus,” Vanya said again, “I’m so sorry I’m going to be late, I’ve got to go.”

Head still bowed, she took off again. The woman looked after her for a moment before glancing down at the sidewalk again. A single paper fluttered in the breeze, trapped under the heel of her boot. She quickly grabbed it and looked up again to see Vanya just rounding the corner and passing out of sight.

“Hey!” she called, chasing after her.

 

 

Vanya collapsed into her chair hidden in the back of the orchestra.

“Quickly, dear.” The conductor called to her, “We start in five with or without you.”

Nodding slightly, still struggling to catch her breath, she dug through her bag. Each crumpled page of sheet music earned her yet another disapproving glance from her fellow violinists.

“Shit.” She whispers to herself. She smoothed out each page and tore through her bag over and over only to confirm what she already knew; the first page was missing.

“Shitshitshit.” She whispered again.

“Can I help you?” She heard the conductor loudly ask.

“I’m just looking for- oh!”

Vanya glanced up to see the woman from earlier rushing toward her. Her face instantly flushed a deep red as she woman quickly handed her the missing page of her sheet music.

“I think you forgot this.” She said with an easy smile.

“I’m so sorry. Thank you.” She whispered. The woman was so close suddenly as she smoothed the page out on top of the others.

“Really, it’s no problem. I figured you might need it.” She smiled again and gently placed her hand on Vanya’s shoulder for just a second, “I’ll see you around, ok?”

All Vanya could do is nod.

The woman nodded back and turned to leave.

“Wait.” Vanya said with more force she thought she possessed, as her hand snapped out to grab the woman’s wrist.

She turned back around, crouching so as to be closer to Vanya’s eye level.

“Um. Sorry,” Vanya returned to whispering, quickly releasing the woman’s wrist from her grip, “I just- what's your name?”

“Oh.” She said, “Well I hope you don’t mind, but I wrote it on the back for you,” She reached across Vanya to flip the page over revealing the hasty scrawl of a name and phone number, “Just in case you forget something again and need someone to bring it to you.”

“Oh,” Vanya couldn’t remove her gaze from the page, “Thank you, Camille.”

“Of course,” She replied. She gently squeezed Vanya’s hand, “So, I’ll see you around?”

“Sure,” Vanya mumbled.

“Miss, please. We are trying to begin rehearsal.” The conductor called.

“Sorry,” Camille called, “So, I’ll see you...”

“Vanya.” Vanya supplied.

“OK, Vanya. Call me.”


	2. A Moment of Perfect Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya and Camille have their first date.

“Um. Hi. This is Vanya. Um... the girl. You know. Sorry, I just... Shit,” Vanya said, shaking her head at her reflection. The sheet music was clutched tightly in her hand, edges damp from her sweaty nervous hands. 

“Hi, Camille. It’s Vanya, you know from earlier. I was just- Would you want to.... Sorry I didn’t give my number... But you gave me yours, so I guess here’s mine. And- shit.” 

She shook her head again and, looked back at her shaky reflection. After a moment’s consideration, she swung the cabinet open and pulled out a small pill bottle. She tapped two pills out of the bottle and quickly snapped the cabinet closed. Staring at her pale face, she swallowed the pills, and, with a deep breath, rushed from the bathroom to the phone in the living room. 

Not pausing to allow herself time to think, she dialed Camille’s number. Before she knew it, she was listening to Camille’s voicemail. 

“I’m not home right now, obviously, but leave a message and I’ll call you back, probably.” Beep. 

“Um, Camille, Hi. It’s Vanya. You know, from earlier. Sorry I just wanted to call and, um, thank you, I guess, for... well you know. So... thank you. Um, maybe if you want to- uh. Um... sorry. Never mind. Just... Thanks again and-” 

“Vanya?” Camille’s voice suddenly rang through the phone. 

“Oh. I was just-” 

“Hi! I thought you were going to hang up! I was in the shower,” She laughed slightly. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry.” 

“Hey, it’s ok. Really, I’m actually glad you called.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah. I wouldn’t have given you my number if I hadn’t hoped you’d, you know, call.” 

“Oh yeah. Of course, right.” 

“So, were you just going to say thank you a few more times or did you want to ask me anything?” 

“Um. I don’t... I mean, I don’t... Um.” 

“Well, maybe, if you would want to, you could thank me a few more times over a drink?” 

“What?” 

“Do you want to go get a drink with me?” Camille laughed. 

“I- I don’t know what to say...” 

“Oh...” Camille paused for a moment, hoping Vanya would have something more to add. 

“Ok. Sorry,” Camille broke the silence, “Sorry, that’s my bad I just thought maybe-” 

“No, it’s not- I just, I don’t really go out much.” 

“Oh.” 

“Yeah. I don’t really do much of anything other than rehearse so I... I don’t know any good bars in the area.” 

“Oh,” Vanya could hear the smile creep back into Camille’s voice and felt her heart beating just a little harder, “Well that’s ok. I know a great place. It’s actually not too far from that theatre. If you want to maybe meet me there one day after you get done rehearsal?” 

“Yes. Yeah. Yes, that’s... that sounds nice,” Vanya said, “How about tomorrow?” 

“Works for me.” 

“Great.” 

“I’ll see you then.” 

“Ok.” 

Vanya hung up quick and clutched the phone to her chest. For the first time in what felt like years she found she had the urge to call Allison, if only to check that what she thinks is happen is actually happening. She thinks, she is fairly sure, that she has a date. Her first in a very long time. 

She lingers for a moment longer, considering Allison’s phone number, before she places the phone back on the hook. 

 

 

Vanya sits at the bar holding her beer close. She had left rehearsal as quick as possible, crumpling her already ruined sheet music even further in her rush to get to the bar. Sitting now, she wishes she’d taken her time. She feels too visible, sitting here alone surrounded by people chatting with friends and dates. She takes another sip from her beer and glances back to the door, the young man walking in catches her eye and she instantly snaps back to her drink, fists clutching at the soft fabric of her scarf. 

“Hey.” Says a deep voice from behind her. 

Reluctantly, she half turns to see the young man she made eye contact with hovering behind her. 

“Is this seat taken?” He asked. 

“I’m actually waiting for someone.” Vanya mumbled. 

“Well,” he said sliding onto the stool, “I’ll keep it warm for him.” 

“Her.” She corrected. 

“Oh. Your sister or something?” 

“No,” She said shortly, looking back to her beer. 

“Ok... Can I get you another?” His hand reached toward hers resting on her empty drink. She snatched it away quickly. 

“Sorry. I don’t think she’s coming, I’m just-” 

“Vanya!” 

Vanya quickly whipped around to see Camille walking toward her from a booth in the back corner. She held two beers in her hand. 

“I didn’t see you over here! I was starting to worry you bailed. Who’s this?” 

“Um...” Vanya said, too stunned to form words. 

“I’m Mark.” He answered. 

“Well, thanks for keeping her company, Mark.” Camille passed a beer into Vanya’s hand, then gently took her other hand and tugged her off the stool. 

“See you around,” She called over her shoulder as they made their way to a small booth tucked away in a dark corner. 

“Sorry I was hiding all the way back here. I just thought... Well, I got the impression that you would be more comfortable away from everyone. I didn’t even think to look for you at the bar.” 

“I’m sorry.” Vanya said, sliding into the booth across from Camille. 

“Don’t worry about it! I should have waited somewhere a little easier to find.” 

“I do like this, though.” 

“Yeah? I thought you might.” Camille said with a little laugh. 

“I don’t like feeling like everyone can see me.” 

“Well you don’t have to worry about that. We’re perfectly hidden back here,” Camille reached across the table and gently took Vanya’s hand in hers. For a moment Vanya tensed up, preparing to pull her arm away. Camille let go, placing her hands around her beer. 

“So, tell me about rehearsal. What exactly do you do?” 

“Oh, well, I play violin. I only just started with this orchestra but I’m hoping I’ll move up the ranks soon enough. This piece we’re working on right now.. it’s really beautiful but I just can’t seem to do it justice.” 

“I bet you play beautifully. I’d love to hear you play sometime.” 

“I’d love to play for you.” Vanya replied. 

 

 

“Tell me something about yourself,” asked Camille. The empty bottles of beer littered the table. Vanya’s scarf was hanging loosely from Camille’s neck, and both women found their words just a little harder to fully pronounce. 

“Like what?” 

“Hmm,” Camille tapped her chin and took another sip of her drink, “Siblings?” 

“A few.” 

“That’s vague.” Camille laughed. 

“My family is... complicated.” 

“Ok. No family talk, I got it... Hmm. Ok. Why violin?” 

“Like, why do I play it?” 

“Yeah. What made little Vanya say ‘I wanna learn violin’?” 

“I guess it was my dad.” 

“Uh oh.” 

Vanya laughed, “It’s ok. I just... I always wanted to be talented like my siblings. They can all do these incredible things and I thought if I could do something amazing like they could, I could somehow get him to see me the way he saw them. 

“And he always had this beautiful violin. I never saw anything like it. And it always just sat in its case in the drawing room. We never touched it, I never even saw him play it. I don’t think he knew how. But I always knew it was important to him. One of my brothers once knocked it over and I honestly thought dad was going to... I just... I knew it was important to him. 

“So, when I had a music lesson one day, all my siblings were away, it was just me and dad and mom, and I thought... ‘this could work’. And I asked if I could borrow it, and he said ‘sure’. I don’t think I’ve put it down since.” 

“Wow,” Camille said quietly, “I’m sorry your dad is... whatever he is.” 

“It’s ok. You know,” Vanya paused for a moment as she sipped her beer, “He never did seem to care. For all the time he spent staring at the thing and guarding it, he never cared that I played. Though maybe that was just a tactic to get me to play more. We were always just chasing his affection.” 

Camille reached clumsily across the table for Vanya’s hand, this time Vanya reached back. They held onto each other for a moment, just staring at their hands, intertwined. 

“You know, I never had a dad. My mom raised me alone. And eventually she just kind of, got sick of me. She would ignore me, pretend I wasn’t there. I guess it was easier for her that way. She never wanted me, she just got stuck with me.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“It’s ok.” Camille squeezed Vanya’s hand, “Parents kind of suck, don’t they?” 

“Yeah,” She laughed, “I guess they do.” 

Camille drank the rest of her beer in a quick swig as Vanya pushed her empty bottle into the cluster of empties in the corner. 

“Should we get out of here?” Camille asked. 

Vanya nodded, a smile lighting up her eyes. 

“Come on,” Camille nodded her head toward the door. She took Vanya’s hand and pulled her out of the booth. She used her free hand to wrap the scarf back around Vanya’s neck, and held Vanya tight as they snaked out to the exit of the bar. 

They stood for a moment on the sidewalk watching the cars flying by. 

“Do you want to walk?” Camille asked, her words turning to mist and floating away. 

Vanya nodded. 

“Can I walk you home?” 

Vanya smiled and pulled Camille by the hand down the street toward her apartment. 

“So...” Camille said. 

“So,” Vanya glanced at her out of the corner of her eye, trying to remain casual about the hand holding. 

“What is this?” Camille asked, her hand squeezing Vanya’s for a moment. 

“I don’t know.” Vanya replied. 

“Ok, well, I’m pretty into you. As if that wasn’t already obvious with the whole ‘chasing you down after we bumped into each other on the street’ thing.” 

“Oh.” 

“Have you ever... I don’t know... been with a woman before?” 

“I... I’ve never really dated anyone before.” 

“No one?” 

“No,” she laughed self-consciously. 

“Not ever?” 

“No,” she said again quieter. 

Camille stopped walking, forcing Vanya to stop with her. She placed her free hand on Vanya’s cheek and said, “Is this ok?” 

“Yes,” she whispered, tilting her head into Camille’s palm. 

“Would it be ok if I-” 

Vanya did let her finish. She leaned quickly into Camille, cupping her face in her hands, and kissed her. Camille’s hands found their way to Vanya’s waist and for a moment they forgot the world existed outside of this second of perfect connection. 

Vanya suddenly pulled back, her hands lingering on Camille’s arms, “God. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. I’m pretty drunk and I don’t know why-” 

“Hey,” Camille said, pulling her close again, “It’s ok.” She gently caressed Vanya’s cheek and kissed her again. 

“It’s ok,” Camille whispered into Vanya’s lips. Vanya smiled into Camille and lost track of the world for another moment.


	3. I Think I Might Maybe Have a Crush on You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The L word is said.

“I think I love you,” Vanya whispered. To be honest, she probably wouldn’t have said anything had she not been certain Camille was deeply asleep. They had spent nearly every night together for the past few weeks, and every moment she spent with Camille still felt so alive and electric. Vanya couldn’t help but admit that some days it was only when she was with Camille that she felt like she could feel anything at all.

How could she not love her for that alone?

She gently brushed Camille’s hair away from her face and smiled. Even with her legs going numb, she was determined to stay frozen in this moment forever. The tv ran quietly in the background, the show they had been watching long forgotten since Camille fell asleep. The blanket Camille had tossed around Vanya’s shoulder before curling up on her lap had long slipped off and onto the floor and still Vanya wouldn’t move.

It was the little crinkle of her nose while she dreamed. It was the small little noises she made, and the way she reached out slightly to pull Vanya’s knee closer to her. How could she not love her?

“I love you,” Vanya whispered again, just to see how it feels.

“Hmm?” Camille said, her eyes blinking open, “Babe?” She looked up into Vanya’s eyes, taking in her deep blush.

“Did you say something?” Camille asked as she stretched slightly.

“No. I’m sorry. Did I wake you?” Vanya said hurriedly.

“No, I guess not,” She glanced over to the tv, “Oh. I’m sorry, I fell asleep.”

“It’s ok. We can always watch it another time.”

“Why don’t we go to bed?” Camille asked as she sat up.

Vanya felt her heart sink momentarily as she realized the beauty and peace of that wonderful moment had come to an end, “Ok,” she said.

“Come on,” Camille grabbed Vanya’s hands and pulled her in for a long kiss, “Bed?” She said, eyebrows wiggling.

“Ok.” Vanya said again.

Camille towed Vanya along behind her into her bedroom. She placed Vanya at the edge of the bed and turned to stand before her.

“I know you want to take things slow, so... I’m not going to rush you or anything,” Camille said, “But...” She leaned into Vanya and kissed her hard, her hands twisting into Vanya’s hair. She pulled back for a moment.

“I really like you,” Camille said looking into Vanya’s eyes, her hand still resting at the back of Vanya’s neck.

Vanya raised her hand to hold Camille’s cheek in her palm.

“I love you,” Vanya said.

Camille blinked.

“I’m sorry. I-” Vanya was cut off by other kiss from Camille.

“Shut up,” Camille whispered. She pulled back slightly to make sure Vanya was looking her in the eyes, “I love you, too.”

“Oh,” Vanya laughed slightly.

“Yeah,” Camille said, kissing Vanya again.

“I love you,” Vanya whispered again, as she leaned back on the bed.

“Good,” Camille replied, hands slipping under Vanya’s shirt.

 

 

“Are you ok?” Camille whispered into the silence.

“Yeah.” Vanya whispered back, “Are you?”

“Of course,” She said with a laugh.

Camille rolled over to look at Vanya in the dim light of the bedroom, “I just... I worry about you sometimes.”

“Why? Was I that bad?” Vanya asked, her gaze fixed on the shadows on the celling.

“No,” Camille laughed, “I just... I get this feeling sometimes. I don't know how to explain it... I just worry about you. I feel like you keep so much locked away.”

“Oh.” Vanya whispered.

“It’s not really a bad thing. It’s just that-”

“You worry.”

“Yeah. I hope you know that you can tell me anything.”

“Is this what pillow talk is usually about?”

“Vanya...”

“Camille, I’m ok. Every moment I get to spend with you I’m more ok than I’ve ever been in my whole live. And right now,” She rolled onto her side, nearly nose to nose with Camille, “I am the most ok I’ve ever been. I didn’t know it was possible to feel this ok, ok?”

Camille reached out and brushed a few stray strands of hair away from Vanya’s face, “Ok.”

“Good.” She slid closer into Camille, wrapping her arms around her and holding her close. Camille gently kissed her cheek.

“I love you,” Vanya whispered.

“I love you, too.” Camille said.


	4. Want to Meet the Fam?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya and Camille open up about their families.

Vanya stood by the window running through the notes of the new piece she had to learn by next week. Frustrated sighs slipped out every few moments as she struggled through the piece again and again.

Camille lay across the couch nearby, half listening and offering her attempts at useful feedback. The book she had been reading rest on her chest, abandoned as she found herself slipping into thought.

“Vanya?” Camille said as Vanya paused her playing to reexamine the notes.

“Hm?” Vanya answered distractedly.

“I was just thinking...”

Vanya looked up at Camille and, taking in the deep lines of thought on her forehead, placed her violin on the table and came to sit with Camille.

“Are you ok?” She asked as she pulled Camille’s legs over her.

“Yeah. I just... Would you want to meet my family?”

“Would I...”

“My mom is going to be in town this weekend with her husband and... she was asking if I would have dinner with her and said I could... bring someone.”

“Does she know about us?”

“Not really. I mean, you know my mom. We don’t really talk all that much. I was shocked she even reached out to me in the first place,”

“Do you want me to meet her?”

Camille was silent for a moment, “I don’t want you to not meet her. And I really don’t want to go to this dinner alone.”

“Ok,” Vanya said quietly.

“Are you sure?” Camille asked.

“I don’t want you to have to see her alone,” Vanya said with a small smile.

“Come here,” Camille said as she reached for Vanya.

She pulled Vanya in for a long kiss as she whispered, “You are amazing.”

 

 

“Camille, have you seen my jacket? I can’t find it anywhere.”

“Did you check the laundry basket?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright, let me take a look.”

“I’m sorry,” Vanya said, leaning on the bed. Camille dug through the laundry basket searching for Vanya’s jacket.

“It’s ok. We’ve got plenty of time.”

“I know. I’m just... I’m really nervous.”

“I know. But trust me, it’s going to be great. My mom’s a huge asshole who will probably have loads to say about my new girlfriend the second you slip away to the bathroom. But then you and I can spend the rest of the night making fun of her. It’ll be a hoot.”

“Girlfriend?” Vanya said.

“Yeah,” Camille said rising. She took Vanya’s hands in hers, “Is that ok?”

“Yeah,” Vanya said, “Of course. I’ve just... I’ve never been someone’s...”

“Well, now you are,” Camille said as she kissed Vanya, “Now, find your jacket so we can get out of here.”

Vanya laughed as she knelt to search under the bed, Camille resumed her digging through the laundry basket.

“Oh,” Vanya said reaching under the bed, “I think-”

She was interrupted by a loud crash in the living room, followed by a series of curses and groans.

“Fuck,” a voice whispered, quickly followed by a frustrated, “Shut up.”

Camille quickly jumped up and tightly gripped Vanya’s arms, “Call 9-1-1,” she whispered.

“What the hell?” Vanya whispered.

“Vanya, call 9-1-1,” Camille ordered again, “Tell them a junkie just broke into your apartment.”

“What? How do you-”

“Vanya now-”

“Hello,” a sing-song voice called, “Vanya? Anybody home?”

“Shit,” Camille said as she vaulted over the bed and grabbed the phone.

“Hold on,” Vanya whispered.

“See, I told you she was gone,” the voice mumbled to no one.

Vanya crept toward the door while Camille desperately gestured for her to come back.

“Klaus?” Vanya called hesitantly.

She cautiously glanced around the doorway to see her brother in the process of digging through her kitchen drawers.

“Vanya!” He said cheerfully, “I was hopping you’d be here.” He swept her up into a quick hug and Vanya was enveloped in a smell of pot and booze.

“Jesus, Klaus.”

“Sorry, Sis. I was just missing you so much I couldn’t wait to call and set up a playdate. And who might this be?” He asked as Camille emerged from the bedroom.

“I was going to ask the same thing,” Camille said.

“Klaus,” He said taking Camille’s hand, “Dear sweet Vanya’s dear sweet brother. I’m sure you’ve heard all about me.”

“Sure,” Camille said, “Do you make a habit of breaking into your sister’s apartment.”

“Only when I’m feeling especially lonely. You two look like you were on your way out,” He said glancing at the jacket clutched in Vanya’s fist, “Please, don’t let me hold you up. I can lock up for you.”

“Klaus. What are you doing here?” Vanya asked.

“Nothing! Can’t a guy just want to visit his estranged sister for memory’s sake?”

Vanya shook her head and glanced at Camille who stood hesitantly by Vanya’s side, “Camille. Do you... Could we...”

Camille shook her head, “Don’t worry about it. I’ll be right outside, ok?”

“Yeah,” Vanya said, “Thank you.”

Camille cast a quick glance toward Klaus as she closed the door behind her.

“Klaus.” Vanya said again.

“What what what?” He said, “I just wanted to pop in for a second. Christ, I didn’t think it was a crime to want to visit my own sister.”

“I thought you were in rehab,” She said quietly.

“Yeah, and now I’m out. That is generally how it goes,” He turned away from her picking up random objects around this room, “Oh, now this is lovely.”

Klaus held up a photo of Vanya and Camille squished together on a booth in a dimly lit bar.

“Klaus, will you just talk to me,” Vanya said as she took the photo out of his hands, “I thought you were trying to get-”

“Yeah yeah yeah. I know. Trust me I know,” He paused a moment.

“So, who’s the girl?” He asked as he flung himself on the couch.

Vanya sighed and carefully joined him, “Camille.”

“And who is she?” He asked, eyebrows wiggling.

“She’s just my friend,”

“Hm. Alright. She’s cute.”

“Yeah. I guess she is,” Vanya said tense, “Klaus, if you need money or something... you can just ask, you know? You don’t have to-”

“Oh. Thanks Vanya, that’s so sweet of you. Though considering our father is filthy rich, you would be pretty far down on my list of people to beg for cash from.”

“Ok. Sorry.”

“I’m doing pretty great actually. Living with a wonderful guy. Well, he’s alright but the sex really is wonderful.”

“Well, that’s great.”

“Yeah. It is.”

“And you’re still...”

“Using? No. Well, yes. But not nearly as much. You should see me now, Vanya. Complete 360 from when we were kids.”

“That’s the same.”

“What?”

“You mean 180. If it were a 360 you would mean you’re... in the same place.”

“Well, whatever it is. Major improvements.”

“Good,”

“It is, isn’t it. So, have you heard from darling Allison?”

“No. I don’t really hear from anyone anymore.”

“Ah, not a surprise. Our brothers and sister can be such pricks sometimes, can’t they... I saw in a magazine that Allison got married.”

“What?”

“Yup, some handsome guy with a boring Irish name.”

“Patrick?” Vanya asked.

“Yeah, that’s the one. Did you know?”

“She mentioned him the last time we...” Vanya shook her head, “She did even call.”

“Yeah well, that’s our family for you.”

The two siblings sat in silence for a moment. Camille gently tapped on the door, stirring them both from their thoughts.

“I’m sorry,” Vanya said, “Camille and I have to go.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll lock up here when I’m done.”

Vanya quietly dug through her wallet and pulled out a two twenties.

“It’s all I’ve got on me right now, but I won’t care if it’s not here when I get back, ok?”

“I’m sure if a thief breaks in, they’ll be so grateful.”

“Yeah,” Vanya said pulling on her jacket. She paused a moment and suddenly grabbed a slip of paper of the table. She scribbled on it momentarily and passed it to Klaus, “It’s my number. If you need to talk or anything you can you know...”

“Sure,” he said taking it, “Thanks kid. Now you better get going. Don’t want the missus getting worried.”

“See you, Klaus.”

“Yup, see you.”

As the door clicked shut behind Vanya, Klaus glanced around the room. He picked up her violin momentarily.

“Please don’t. You know it would crush her.” Ben said from his position on the kitchen table.

“I was just looking,” Klaus said with annoyance as he put it back down, “It belonged to our dad anyway. The old bastard nearly killed me for touching it-”

“Knocking it over and nearly breaking it-”

“Whatever,” he said.

“Let’s go, Klaus. Don’t you have drugs to buy or something?”

“’Course I do,” Klaus said. He locked Vanya’s door, scooped up the cash she left on the table and approached the open window he had climbed in through. He paused a moment as he dug through his pocket and pulled out the slip of paper with Vanya’s number on it.

“I told you this would be a bad idea,” Ben said from the fire escape.

“Shut up, Ben,” Klaus said. He tucked the paper back in his pocket as he climbed out the window.

 

 

“Are you alright?” Camille asked as soon as Vanya shut the door.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m sorry, let’s just go. I don’t want to keep your mom waiting.”

“Hold on,” Camille said grabbing Vanya’s arm as she tried to walk away, “You’re just going to leave him in there, alone?”

“He’s my brother, Camille,” She paused a moment, both listening to see if they could hear Klaus inside the apartment.

“Come on,” Vanya said, walking again. After pausing another moment, Camille followed.

“He’s going to steal from you.”

“Yeah. He might. Don’t worry I’ve had a long time to get used to it.”

“What if he steals your meds?”

“Why do you think I keep my refills with the butter?” she said with a slight laugh.

“Vanya,” Camille said, her voice tinged with worry, “Why didn’t you tell me he’s like that?”

“Like what? An addict?”

“Yes. You never tell me anything about your family, but that... that’s something you could have mentioned.”

“It’s just Klaus.”

“I don’t even know what that means, Vanya. You never tell me anything. Here we are going to meet my mom, and-”

“Please. Camille, please don’t let this be a thing. I didn’t even think Klaus knew where I lived. None of my other siblings do. I didn’t feel like I needed to tell you everything about them because... honestly Camille I thought I would never see any of them ever again.”

“Why?”

Vanya paused as she held the door open for Camille. She stood back while Camille flagged down a taxi.

“I was never close with them. They are all a team and I was just... Vanya. When we all started moving out of our dad’s house, they all made it pretty clear they had no intention of ever reliving that part of our lives.”

Camille took Vanya’s hand as a taxi pulled up to the curb.

“Come on,” Camille said, “Let’s go meet my mom.”

Vanya smiled weakly and held the taxi door open for Camille to climb in, she glanced back for a second, long enough to see the black feathers of Klaus’ coat as he turned back down the alley.

She considered calling after him for a moment.

“Vanya?” Camille called.

“Sorry,” she said as she climbed in to the taxi.


	5. What Did You Expect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya meets Camille's mother.

“Hey Sally,” Camille called across the crowded café. A young woman stood up from a table near the windows and waved to her.

“Camille,” she said, pulling her into a quick hug.

“This is Vanya,” Camille said pulling Vanya forward.

“It’s so nice to meet you,” Vanya said stiffly.

Camille’s mother took Vanya’s hand and gave it a slight squeeze, “Call me Sally. So, you are Camille’s... friend?”

“Girlfriend, Sally,” Camille said taking Vanya’s hand, “And I guess this is husband number three? Hi, I’m Camille, her daughter,”

The man stood up, “John,” he said tightly.

“Well, let’s not stand around all day, shall we?” Sally said, seating herself next to John.

Camille allowed Vanya to slid past her, sitting against the window.

“Well,” Sally said after a few moments of silence, “It’s just so... lovely to see you again, dear.”

“Same here. Sorry I couldn’t make it to the wedding. It was just such short notice, I’m sure you understand.”

“Of course. The darn post office, I don’t know how it got held up for so long.”

“Yeah, I’ve never heard of an invite arriving the day after the wedding but... first time for everything.”

Sally squinted at Camille for a moment.

“So, Vanya, was it?”

“Yes,” Vanya said quietly.

“Interesting name...”

“Um... thank you”

“And how exactly did you come to meet Camille?”

“Oh... Um... We just kind of... ran into each other. On the street,” Vanya said glancing at Camille who seemed incredibly interesting in the menu.

“How random,” Sally said.

“Yes,” Camille said, not looking up, “It was.”

An uneasy silence fell across the table and Vanya felt like the cafe was suddenly too small. She held the menu close.

“So, John,” Camille said his name carefully, as if it were a word from a foreign language she had never heard of, “What do you do?”

John glanced quickly at Sally before mumbling, “Actuary.”

“Ah, so you make good money. I was wondering what it was Sally like about you.”

“Camille,” Sally said sharply.

“It’s a joke,” She said with an eye roll.

“And what does Vanya here do?” Sally asked tensely.

Vanya curled tighter around the menu as Camille said, “She plays violin. She performs in an orchestra.”

“Well, I doubt that pays well,” Sally said.

Vanya’s eyes drifted to the window as rain began to splatter against the glass.

“She’s amazing.”

“I didn’t say she wasn’t,” Sally said defensively.

“Can I get you all started with some drinks,” the waiter said suddenly.

“Lord, yes,” John said, “If fact, I’m ready to order.”

 

Vanya sat in the bathroom stall, head between her knees. She quietly tried to breathe as she forced her heart rate to slow. In every scenario she had imagined for this meal, she had never considered it could go like this. It was as though the only people at the table were Camille and Sally. She and John simply behaved as ghosts, disappearing in the light of their fury for each other.

She had known Camille didn’t get along with her mother, but this was so much more. They each resented each other in so many ways for so many reasons. She couldn’t help but picture her own dysfunctional family as she listened to Camille and Sally argue. Which made her think about Allison and the wedding she was never invited to, had never even been told about.

As she tried to focus on her meal, the tension between them only grew. As much as she wanted to stay and try to support Camille, between the now pounding rain-storm outside, the constant bickering, and the quickly suffocating memories of her own family, she had to slip away.

Vanya left the stall and stood before the mirror for a moment. She dug her pills out her coat pocket and took two. She stood, staring into her reflection until she finally felt the pills begin to kick in. It was as through the world pulled back from her ever so slightly.

She returned to the table to see that the plates had already been cleared. John sat with his nose buried in the check, as though it took careful evaluation to comprehend. Vanya gazed out the window at the fading rain clouds before tuning back into Camille and Sally’s latest argument.

“You’re the one who kicked me out at 16 years old, Sally,” Camille said harshly.

“It’s not like I asked for you. You should be glad I took care of you for as long as I did. Or would you rather I-”

“Please. If you throw that in my face one more time-”

“Throw it in your face? That I saved you? Do you see how those people turned out? I could have-”

“Stop it,” Camille said, snatching her purse as she stood.

She threw a few bills on the table as Vanya stood up.

“I don’t know why I expected this to go any differently,” Camille said, almost to herself.

“Please, Camille, like you didn’t know exactly how this would turn out.”

Camille’s eyes blazed for a moment.

“Vanya are you ready,” she asked as she glared at her mother.

“Sure,” she said quietly.

“Great. See you in a few years, mom,” Camille said as she turned away.

“If you say so,” Sally called as they left.

They had walked a few blocks in silence before Camille finally started to cry. Vanya gently put her arms around her, pulling Camille close. They stopped walking and found themselves leaning against the damp wall of a deli while Camille sobbed into Vanya.

“It’s ok,” Vanya whispered, “It’s going to be ok.”


	6. Two Can Be As Bad As One

Camille was silent. She hadn’t spoken to Vanya in several days, since they had lunch with Sally. Whether it was due to embarrassment or fear or some unknown emotion, Vanya wasn’t sure. However, she knew better than to try and push her into speaking. 

She spent the days without Camille rehearsing. It was the only thing that could keep her mind off everything else. Yet sometimes, even with her violin in hand, her mind drifted to the terrible things Camille and Sally said to each other. Or to her own family who she hadn't spoke to in the years since they moved away. Or to Klaus who was likely off doing god knows what with the money she had let him take. Or to Allison who was probably on her honeymoon with the husband Vanya had never even gotten to meet, after the wedding she hadn’t been invited to. 

A magazine sat on the coffee table, filled with glossy pictures of the wedding taken by the many photographers invited. She couldn’t bring herself to look at them. Instead, she ran through songs she had learned to play years ago, notes she had nearly forgotten. They took more concentration for her recall which meant there was less room for her to think about anything else. 

It was early in the morning, three days since she last saw Camille, and as Vanya sat waiting for her coffee to brew, she found herself lingering near the phone. She wasn’t even sure who to call, she just needed to reach out to the world. She had gotten so used to the connection Camille had brought to her life, the few days she had spent in her customary isolation, which once would have felt normal, now felt suffocating. 

She felt the now familiar urge to call Allison. As she fought that urge away, she found herself suddenly beginning to dial the number for the academy. She paused as she thought about talking to Pogo or Mom, pictured telling them everything that had happened, asking them if they had heard from Allison. She could almost hear Mom’s excitement at hearing that Vanya was seeing someone. 

She clicked the receiver and dialed Camille’s number instead. After three rings the voicemail picked up. 

“I’m not home right now, obviously, but leave a message and I’ll call you back, probably.” Beep. 

“Hi. Sorry. I know that you probably just want to be alone right now. I’m sorry, I never realized your mom was so... I just... If you want to talk about it... or anything else... you can always, you know, call me or... Yeah. Ok. I’m sorry. I guess... I’ll see you later. I love you,” she said hesitantly. 

She paused a moment, hoping Camille would answer before she hung up. She didn’t. 

 

Vanya’s days began to fall back into their old monotony. She woke up at the same time each day, ate the same things, left for rehearsal at the same time, came home as late as she could, only to go to bed and restart the process in the morning. 

With Camille, she sometimes thought she missed this simplicity. When Camille would drag her to the movies after rehearsal and all she really wanted to do was sleep, she would find herself longing for these lonely days. But now that she had them back, she couldn’t stop missing Camille. 

She had only called Camille a few other times, she never left another message though. She couldn’t find any other words to say. Instead she did everything she could to keep herself focused. She let the clouds that once kept her life so hazy descend once more and decided that if Camille wanted to see her, wanted to talk to her or anyone, she would. 

 

“Camille?” Vanya said. Her eyes were still blurry with sleep, her hair a mess. 

Camille stood before her, clearly having been up for a few hours, despite the fact that it was only 6:00 in the morning. 

“Hi,” she said quietly, “Sorry. I woke you up. I can come back-” 

“No. No, come in,” Vanya said quickly. 

Camille held up a brown bag and a carrier with two cups of coffee, “I brought breakfast,” 

“Good,” Vanya said with a sleepy laugh as she closed the door behind Camille. 

She grabbed plates as Camille sat at the table and began sipping her coffee. They ate in silence and when they finished, Vanya busied herself cleaning while Camille simply sat and thought. 

Vanya tried to keep her mind from wandering, but felt her heart begin to pound painfully, nonetheless. She slipped into the bathroom for a moment to take her medicine and hopefully calm down a bit. She returned to see Camille sitting on the sofa, flipping through the magazine. 

“Looks like an amazing wedding, doesn’t it,” she said, pointing to the picture of Allison in her beautiful white gown. 

“Yeah,” Vanya said quietly. 

Camille gently placed the magazine back on the table and took a deep breath, “I’m sorry,” she said quickly. 

Vanya blinked a moment; she wasn’t used to being on the receiving end of those words. 

“Why?” she asked more out of curiosity than anything else, “Sorry, I just mean, there’s nothing-” 

“I should have called you. I should have picked up when you called. I should have actually prepared you for my mother, and warned you that she... We have a complicated relationship. It’s not entirely her fault. I don’t know whose fault it is but... I should have warned you. I had a feeling it was going to be like that. I mean I hoped it wouldn’t and I thought if I didn’t say it out loud that maybe things could be different but... it was always going to be just like that.” 

“Hey,” Vanya said softly as she sat next to Camille, “You don’t... There’s nothing to apologize for. I know how complicated families can be.” 

“I feel like I owe you an explanation. I just-” Camille only shook her head. 

“Camille. You don’t, ok?” Vanya took her hands, “Trust me, there is so much about my family I’ve never told you, so I really don’t expect you to tell me everything. Somethings... they’re just too difficult to tell. Sometimes it’s easier to just leave them where they are.” 

Camille smiled sadly for a moment, “Why do want to leave everything buried? Doesn’t it hurt? Don’t you feel like... I don’t know... How can anyone ever really know you if you keep so much hidden? I want you to know me Vanya. I’m afraid sometimes that if I never tell you, you’ll never really love me.” 

“I love you,” Vanya said quickly. 

Camille pulled her hands back from Vanya and lower her head. 

“Ok...” Vanya said slowly, “Let me tell you something.” Camille show no response, but Vanya knew she was listening. 

“I’ve never told anyone about this,” She continued, “But... when we were kids, my one brother, Diego and I... we had a band.” 

Camille lifted her head, “A what?” 

“We had a band.” 

“That’s your big secret?” 

“One of them. We don’t have to spill everything all at once, do we?” 

Camille laughed slightly, “So... what was this band called?” 

“The Prime-8s. I played guitar; Diego played drums.” 

“Guitar?” 

“Yeah, we were kind of a punk band, I guess.” 

“You were in a punk band?” Camille said, incredulous. 

“What you don’t believe me?” 

“I guess I just never would have thought you of as a punk kind of person.” 

“Well, now you know me a little better.” 

Camille held Vanya’s hand. She was silent for a moment as she thought. 

“Alright,” she said finally, “My mom and I... I won’t go into all of it now. But when I was a baby... she was going to give me away. I was unplanned, I guess, and she was young and single. She was going to get rid of me until my grandparents talked her into keeping me. They told her she would always regret it, they thought I was some kind of miracle. 

“Turns out they were wrong. So, when I was 16... she kicked me out... I’ve spoken to her a few times over the phone since then, but that... that was the first time I’ve seen her in person since it all happened.” 

“I’m sorry,” Vanya whispered. 

Camille wiped her eyes, “Families, right?” 

“Yeah,” Vanya said quietly. She slid closer to Camille, pulling her in tight. 

“So,” Camille said after a moment, “Was your band any good?” 

Vanya laughed, “We were amazing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone who has commented, left a kudos, or even just read this far. So thank you!! It's amazing to see people actually like this story. I'm trying to update at least once a week, but I promise it's going to be a little sporadic so please bare with me!
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks again! Love you guys!


	7. It's My Party and I'll Cry If I Want To

Camille and Vanya lay in bed together, both having decided to ignore the days responsibilities in order to spend as much time as possible in each other’s arms. Camille gently kissed Vanya on the nose as she mumbled, “OK, I thought of another one.” 

Vanya laughed slightly, “Alright, let me hear it.” 

“When I was 16 years old, I broke my leg by just walking backward.” 

Vanya laughed, “What are you talking about? How is that even possible?” 

“I don't know! I was just minding my own business, walking backwards, and next thing I know I’m on the ground with a broken foot. I had this vague feeling something bad was going to happen, but I figured ‘what could go wrong I’m just walking?’” 

“Wow,” Vanya said, “I thought I was the clumsy one.” 

“No. Trust me, you still are. I’ve learned how to trust my feelings now. Haven’t broken a single bone since.” 

“Alright,” she laughed, “My turn?” 

“If you feel like it.” 

Vanya fell silent as she thought for a moment. Camille watched her face in the dim light, and softly tugged on Vanya’s hair. She kissed Vanya’s bare shoulder and buried her face in Vanya’s hair. 

“I got one,” Vanya said. 

Camille pulled her head up for air as she said, “About time.” 

Vanya lovingly rolled her eyes and said, “One year, on our birthday, my siblings and I decided we were going to go out and celebrate. So, as soon as dad was asleep, we snuck out of the house to this doughnut shop a few blocks away and just ate every doughnut we could get our hands on. Eventually I ate so many I made myself sick and threw up. So, we got kick out of the shop and one of my brothers carried me home.” 

“You threw up in the doughnut shop?” 

“Yeah. But I’m pretty sure the others almost did too.” 

Camille paused for a moment before asking, “Were you twins or something?” 

“What?” Vanya asked, caught off guard. 

“You said ‘our birthday’. I just-” 

“Oh. No. It’s not like that. I mean... I guess it’s complicated. We were all adopted so we aren’t actually related but-” 

“It’s ok. I get it,” Camille said, “But you know what I don’t get?” 

“What?” 

“I don’t know when your birthday is.” 

Vanya forced a quick laugh, “Yeah I guess not.” 

“Don’t get me wrong. I mean, I always hated my birthday. I don’t think I ever really told anyone when it is...” 

“Yeah, me neither.” 

They fell silent again, however there was a slight unease between them as they vanished into memories. 

“Is this a good idea?” Camille whispered. 

“What? You and me?” Vanya’s heart stopped for a moment. 

“No, of course not. Just... not telling each other such basic things. I guess we both have these complicated pasts, I hate talking about it just as much as the next guy, but... shouldn’t we at least know each other’s birthday?” 

“Let’s not do this again.” 

“Why?” 

“Because,” Vanya said, suddenly angry, “You tell me just as much as I tell you. I mean you sit here and make me feel bad for not telling you about my family and my childhood and all these little things that aren’t me anymore. But I don’t know half of those kinds of things about you.” 

“Vanya, I was only-” 

“I know,” she said, the fire already fading, “I know. I just... Those things are only going to complicate my life. Our past doesn’t need to be a part of us anymore.” She leaned over Camille, her hair tickling Camille’s shoulder as she said, “I love you. I don’t need to know anything or tell you anything else for that to be true, ok?” 

Camille looked into Vanya’s eyes, she wanted to push. She had never wanted to tell someone everything before, and she suddenly understood how hard it was to be on the other side of someone so closed off. How could she share everything about herself when she knows Vanya will never do the same? 

She nodded slightly, if only so she could see Vanya’s sweet smile and feel her body against her own while Vanya kissed her.


	8. Ode To Family

“My mom’s leaving town today,” Camille said softly. She sat at the kitchen table, clutching her cup of coffee. It had been over two weeks now since the fateful dinner with Sally. 

Vanya took Camille’s hand, gently rubbing her thumb across her knuckles. 

“I feel like I should... I don’t know... I feel like I should do something,” she shook her head. 

“What do you want to do?” Vanya asked quietly. 

Camille was quiet. 

“You don’t have to do anything, you know,” Vanya said. 

“I know,” she nearly whispered, “I just... I have a feeling that if I don’t see her today, I’m not going to hear from her again for a long time.” 

Vanya squeezed her hand slightly. 

“Is you family near by?” Camille asked suddenly. 

Vanya sighed, “I was raised around here, but my siblings all just kind of scattered when we left home.” 

“Oh.” 

“I guess...” She paused, but forced herself through the thought, “if I knew all of my siblings were going to be around, just for one day, as difficult as they all can be, I would want to see them.” 

“And you dad?” 

Vanya was quiet for a moment. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” she said finally. 

Camille pulled Vanya’s hand up to her lips. She closed her eyes and rested her cheek against the back of Vanya’s hand. 

Camille stood up suddenly, grabbing her jacket off the back of the chair, “I’ll catch up with you for dinner?” 

“Sure,” Vanya said, “Let me know how it goes?” 

“You know I will,” Camille said as she closed the door. 

 

It was a shittier motel than Camille had expected, but she found she took some small bit of joy in the shity nature of it. 

She knocked once on the door and heard the slight shuffle of someone coming to answer. 

“Camille,” Sally said. Her hair, which was usually so carefully done, was askew. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked. 

“I knew you were leaving today-” 

“Yes, I was just finishing packing.” 

“Right. I guess I just wanted to say bye.” 

“Why?” Sally asked skeptically. 

“What?” 

“What do you want, Camille?” 

Camille took a small step back, “You- Never mind. Have a nice life, Sally,” She turned to leave. 

“Hold on,” Sally said, “I’m sorry. Why don’t you come in for a moment while I finish up packing.” 

Camille turned for a moment and watched her mother. 

“Please,” Sally said. 

Shaking her head, Camille stepped inside. 

 

Vanya sat quietly in her apartment. She couldn’t help but worry about Camille, now knowing how horrible an affect her mother had on her. Part of her wished she had gone with Camille, but she knew she needed to do this alone. 

She clicked on the TV, hoping to distract herself from Camille. 

“-are suggesting that the Masked Man could be a former member on the famous Umbrella Academy. While these rumors have yet to be confirmed, eye witnesses have identified many physical similarities between the Masked Man and The Kraken, also known as Number Two of the Umbrella Academy. However, few have witnessed the Masked Man using the same power Number Two was known for.” 

“Shit,” Vanya whispered to herself. 

As she muted the TV, she picked up the phone and dialed without thinking. 

 

“Well, are you just going to sit watching me all day or are you going to give me a hand?” Sally asked. 

Camille sat with her legs crossed on the corner of the bed. She pulled her legs in slightly tighter. 

“Of course not,” Sally said, “Can you at least pass me those pants?” 

Camille leaned over the edge of the bed and tossed the pants to her mother who quickly caught them before they could smack her in the face. 

“Thanks,” She said with a huff. 

As Sally folded, Camille looked quietly around the room. 

“Where’s John?” She asked suddenly. 

“He’s just picking up breakfast for the road. Where’s what’s-her-name?” 

“Vanya. She’s at her apartment.” 

“She didn’t want to say bye?” 

“No.” 

They fell silent again, both avoiding eye contact and praying for this moment to be over. Camille took a deep breath suddenly and Sally glanced at her cautiously. 

“Well, you might as well just say whatever it is you’re here to say. John’s going to be back soon.” Sally said as she sat on the edge of the bed beside Camille. 

Camille shook her head for a moment. She was almost considering leaving when her mother spoke again. 

“I think... I owe you an apology.” 

Camille froze, and found herself watching her mother. She looked more vulnerable than she had even seen her. 

“For what specifically?” 

“Oh, really Camille. Are you going to make me recount my crimes against you?” She said sarcastically. 

“I just-” 

“I know,” Sally sighed, “Alright. I’m sorry I kept you. And I’m sorry for not telling you everything. Perhaps our lives would have been better had I just-” 

“Sold me?” 

“Neither of us were happy, dear. I thought... My parents thought that keeping you would be best for everyone. We didn’t have any answers. I didn’t know where you came from, or why it was me out of everyone on the planet that... We didn’t know anything, and I thought it was best. I’m sorry that it wasn’t.” 

Camille was quiet for a moment as she thought. 

“When did you know?” She asked. 

Her mother rose and tried to busy herself with packing again, “Oh I don’t know Camille.” 

“Of course you do. When did you know?” 

“I guess... It was when those Umbrella kids were first on tv. I saw them and what they could do and... it was like everything suddenly made sense. You were always wrong- weird. And I never... We were always so different. I sometimes wonder if we share any DNA at all.” 

“Thanks, mom.” 

“You know what I mean, Camille. And with the things you can do- the way you just know things... how could I not? You terrify me.” 

Camille looked away and held her breath for a moment. 

“Now. You might as well tell me why you came. With you there’s always a reason.” 

Camille didn’t blink, didn’t breathe. She hoped if she held still maybe she would vanish, and this moment would end. 

“Come on Camille. I was honest with you and I think if I’m going to die in the next 24 hours, I deserve the right to know.” 

“God, just stop it.” Camille whispered. 

Sally fell silent. 

Camille sighed, gathering herself. She rose from her place on the bed and facing away from Sally said, “I just wanted to say good bye to my mom-” 

“Bullshit.” 

“I thought maybe-” 

“You thought since this is going to be the last time we ever see each other you might as well take one last moment to make me feel like trash-” 

“Fine!” Camille shouted, whirling around to face her, “Sure, Sally. You win. I have a feeling this is going to be that last time we see each other. Sorry I don’t have the exact date and time of your death just yet, but I just wanted to try to have one last decent conversation with my-” 

“Don’t call me you mother. You knew exactly how this was going to go. You- what do you call it- ‘had a feeling’ that this was going to go terribly and yet you came any way.” 

“That’s not true.” 

“Camille. You always know. You always know who’s going to get hurt and it never stops you.” 

“Sally-” 

“I think it’s time for you to go.” 

“Mom-” 

“Good bye, Camille.” 

 

“Four, I told you to stop calling here. If dad finds out-” 

“Luther?” Vanya said softly. 

“Who is this?” He said, suddenly defensive, “How did you get this number?” 

“It’s Vanya.” 

“Vanya?” 

“Yeah. Hi?” 

“Sorry. Hi. I- Klaus is really the only one who uses this number anymore. Are you alright?” 

“Yeah. I just... Well, have you seen the news?” 

He sighed, “Look if you’re asking me about Allison, Klaus already-” 

“No, not that. There’s some Masked Person going around fighting crime.” 

“Oh,” He said sharply. 

“They think it’s Diego.” 

“Oh.” 

Vanya paused, waiting for more. 

“I... Well I just wanted to know-” She started. 

“What?” 

“Well, is it him? Do you know?” 

“No Vanya. Of course I don’t know.” 

“Have you heard from him?” 

“I haven’t heard from any one since all of you abandoned us.” 

“Luther-” 

“Look, Vanya. I don’t know why you care. Diego doesn’t care about anyone but himself.” 

“He could hurt himself. Aren’t you worried-” 

“No. I’ve got my own life to worry about now. We aren’t team anymore.” 

“Do you know how I could get in touch with him or-” 

“Vanya. He's moved on. Diego and Allison don’t want to hear from you, or me, or anyone from the Academy. Maybe it’s time you take a page out of their book and move on too.” 

“What are you-” 

A familiar high-pitched alarm sounded in the background, signaling the call to another mission for the Umbrella Academy. 

“I’ve got to go.” 

“I know. I’m sorry, I’ll-” 

She heard a sharp click. For a few moments she sat listening to the dial tone, before finally placing her own phone back on the hook.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually inspired by one page of a spec script posted on Tumblr by Amelia Swedeen, who actually worked on "The Umbrella Academy" TV show. She's posted the whole script now so I would highly recommend checking it out (her Tumblr is carol-on), and following her because she's wonderful!
> 
> More chapters are to come so don't worry there. I've got a few more that just need some slight editing, but if you like this please comment and let me know!
> 
> Edit: Amelia's Tumblr is now seven-vaild-libras and you should totally follow


End file.
